


strawberry milk

by daylightdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightdream/pseuds/daylightdream
Summary: kageyama tobio go every night to the gas station grocery store to spend time, complain about how he hates life to his drunk 40 year-old friends, and to drink strawberry milk
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	1. that's a child!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work on Ao3 and my first kagehina story too, i hope you like it.

you hated staying up late, le's be honest

you hated the cold and how long the night lasted at the winter 

you hated the people in the gas station store where you used to go for midnight snacks, they'd always say "you're too young for being up this late little fella"

you hated being called little fella 

i mean, you were 14 and taller than these guys

well... you also smelled better than these guys, for sure

but you wondered how different you were from them

well, besides the fact that they were 44 and you a teenager

the destiny worked the same for all

up at 3 am on thursday, looking for distraction in a bottle of something 

cheap beer for them and a boxed strawberry milk for you

they said drink so much milk would kill you eventually, you hoped so

the purple bags under their eyes answered all your doubts 

they also hated being up this late, but they coudnt help it

just like you didn't

you were ranting about how you hated school and how shitty the movies on the cinema were when the odious bell on the door rang and a boy, that none of the drunk old men listening to you knew, stormed in the store, and Margaret, the eternally tired lady behind the counter, woke up from her nap with the sound. 

the only thing you could see about the sudden lightining that stormed in was a bright orange flash walking down the aisles. who in their goddamn right mind wears a bright orange hat? and why a child was alone at 2 am in a gas station? i mean, it has to be a child, right? He wasn't taller than the 1,5 m shelfs and well... what teen in this town wore a bright orange hat if not obligated by their mom? and then you realised where he was heading to...

oh no 

oh no

he was heading to the vending machine, and there was only one last strawberry milk box you were saving up to the end of your rate of how you hate this town and everyone in it, except, obviously, you drunk gas station friends, 30 years older than you.

you ran to the end of the store, like you never did before, because of course you woundn't let a child get the last box of your favorite drink. god you hated that it was only restocked at saturdays. and that children loved it as much as you do. it would be embarassing if it wasn't depressing. everything in your life was a little depressing.

you rushed so fast trough the aisle that you didn't realised when he just stopped and turned around to get a bag of chips, and you had a glimpse his face for the first time. the first tought that went trough your head was "wait, that's not a child" and well, the first and last one, before you crushed into a shelf full of biscuits and fell. "that hurt", you said to yourself, your eyes closing.


	2. who are you?

head aching, you try to put your mind to work "where am i?"

time to play the 3 1 2 game.

3 things you can see: one, a blinding white light; two, tons of boxes around you; three, a board with papers pinned. "i'm in the store warehouse."

1 thing you can read: a box labelled strawberry milk at your side. "that Margaret bitch..."

2 things you can feel: one, a hand holding yours, it feels warm like summer wind

"WAIT"

the jump made your head ache even more, and scared the orange head boy by your side

"are you ok? do you feel better?"

you didn't respond. turbulent eyes trying to figure out who was the little creature looking at you, and why he was so... bright.

orange, you remebember. orange hat. last strawberry milk. 

but it wasn't a hat, it was his hair! 

and it was so fluffy, you wanted to touch it.

but, hey!

"milk..." you mumbled

"what?"

'my strawberry milk... you..." it was hard to think "YOU WERE ABOUT TO STEAL MY STRAWBERRY MILK!" you said, pointing at him, weirdy agressive for someone who just woke up from a faint, maybe you just wanted to hide how flustered you were by the fact that he was still holding your hand.

he laughed and suddenly the winter night wasn't that cold anymore. that smile, oh that smile could bright up the entire city in one go."

 _"HELLO? YOU'RE MAD AT HIM, REMEBER?"_ you wanted to punch yourself.

"earth to pretty boy. earth to pretty boy, you there?"

"uh, sorry, what?" he let go of your hand. you hated him for that. like you hated everything. 

"you fell in the aisle and hit your head, fainted for a couple hours, the lady in the balcony said i could put you here but your... friends, were too drunk to help you out, so i waited to see if you were ok."

you didnt say anything. you weren't even listening to start of. his eyes were just so... beautiful. you felt like if heaven was a person, it would be the little milk thief in front of you, but even if an angel asked, you'd never admit it out loud.

the tangerine boy smiled softly and then looked down "and... i'm sorry for that" he said while shaking a empty milk box.

you wanted to hate him for that, and for a minute you did. i mean, who does he think he is to just show up and steal the last strawberry milk box like it wasn't meant to be yours in the first place

yeah, who does he think he is? 

and, after all, who is he? 

you wondered as he got up and said "well, i think you're better now, you should go home, you know, to rest. goodbye"

words, where are they? you didn't spent so much time on kindergarten learning how to form proper sentences just so they can run from your mouth now! he was almost at the door _"what do i do"_

"WAIT" you said, louder then you shoud've, and he fliched a little by the sudden voice change "wait... uh, what´s your name?" he smiled soflty and you felt like all your problems just dissapeared. what the hell? "i mean... you own me a milk box!"

"Hinata, Hinata Shoyo, nice to meet you pretty boy" and left by the backdoor, letting himself get swallowed by the dawn lights.


End file.
